As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, conventional tripod heads often include handles for adjusting and locking tripod heads. Typically, these handles comprise a single shaft. These handles usually protrude from the main body of the tripod head, which may cause packing and transport cumbersome and difficult. For example, the bags or cases for the tripod and head may need to have an enlarged space to receive the adjustment handles. Further, the typical handle may be difficult to adjust in a small space.